Oblivious
by Mari217
Summary: A collection of McRoll friendly one shots with a common theme.
1. McGarret-itis

To my McRoll girls:

You've turned me into something N-McG doesn't even recognize: a romantic - only for McRoll, but still. Thanks for gushing with me & for making this fandom so much more fun!

Hugs from Danny's home state, Mari_  
_

_00_

_This is a collection of McRoll-friendly one shots that sprung from my mind in reference to watching Danny & Steve in that convertible when Steve ignored Danny and just kept driving past the flirting women and then in the bar, when Steve was totally uninterested in the girls "eye humping" him because he's got Catherine._

___I don't publish unfinished or TBC fics,_ so each chapter is a finished one-shot, based on a common theme.  


_#H50  
_

* * *

**Oblivious**

_#  
_

**HQ Lobby**

Completely absorbed in his discussion with Catherine, Steve McGarrett removed his sunglasses and tucked them into a pocket as they entered the Palace. Glancing up in response to the young receptionist's overly enthusiastic, "Hi Commander!" he absently replied "Oh, Hi, Maggie".

Completely missing the beaming smile his nonchalant greeting put on Maggie's face, Steve nodded at a small group of people in the lobby as he and Catherine passed the desk.

"Danny!" he called across the lobby as he and Catherine quickened their pace and caught up with the detective, who'd just entered the elevator.

"Max has something, c'mon." Danny held the door until they reached him and they rode down to autopsy.

Only Catherine noticed Maggie's beaming smile fade when Steve guided her into into the elevator ahead of him with his hand on the small of her back, or the eyes of the blond woman from the group they'd just passed linger on Steve until her eyes flitted away when she saw Catherine look up.

When Steve looked confused at the laugh and smirk his girlfriend gave him, Catherine simply shook her head, said "Nothing." and returned his smile with an amused one of her own.

-H50

The group of four employees Steve and Catherine had rushed past in the Palace lobby consisted of one HPD officer, a judges' admin and two assistant D.A.s. One being the girl whose eyes followed the Five 0s for a second too long after the elevator doors closed.

"Jesus, O'Reilly's caught it." The HPD Corporal chuckled. Kaiwa had been on the force for fifteen years and was one of the few who'd accepted Danny Williams when he'd arrived from the Newark P.D. in 2010. Kaiwa, a divorced dad in his late thirties, had daughter Grace's age and the two had shared a common link.

Liz O'Reilly, twenty five years old and a newly minted assistant A.D.A., blushed and swung back to face Kaiwa, her blue eyes wide. "What?" Liz had grown up on Ohau and had returned to take the A.D.A. job following a stint on the mainland after law school. She'd started ten days before.

Kaiwa said "McGarrett-itis" and slapped A.D.A., Joe Davis on the shoulder. "Another one bites the dust, Joey." the men chuffed as they left in separate directions, leaving Liz and the other woman standing at the foot of the large staircase.

"What the hell?" Liz, being new, didn't know exactly how to take the comment, but Kaiwa hadn't seemed like much of a buster and Joe was a decent guy.

"Aww, they're just jealous." Kara Leeds laughed. Kara was happily married with two teenagers but she got a huge kick out of watching the women in the building swoon over the handsome Commander. She understood their crushes; she was married, not dead. "Practically every new female assigned to HQ gets a crush on one of the Five-0s, usually McGarrett."

"Really?"

"Really. He's off limits, though. The woman that came in with him, Catherine Rollins, she and McGarrett are a couple."

"Are they?"

"Yeah, they're totally professional at work, but the story is they've been together for years." Kara grinned at the dimming of Liz's smile. "You'll get over it." she laughed, "Eventually. They all do."

"That so?"

"Yeah. McGarrett's polite to everyone, but I've seen women flat out proposition him and he never takes the bait. He's what my husband calls 'love blind'. Tom always told me he'd never cheat on me because he's blind to other women." Kara chuckled. "I thought he was just being cute by saying that when we were in our twenties. Now I see it in my son. He's so head over heels about his girlfriend, he's just ... well ... oblivious."

With a last glance at the elevator, the two women started up the staircase to being their day.

#H50


	2. Hallway chatter

**Autopsy Hallway**

Danny Williams fell back to read a text from Fong as Steve and Catherine entered the doors to Max's area, when two male voices coming from around the corner, reached his ears. They didn't realize the detective was within earshot, and their laughter caught Danny's attention as he heard the end of their discussion.

"Freaking oblivious."

"McGarrett? Hell, yeah."

"Did you see him in the lobby? And yesterday, with that chick from records? She practically couldn't speak when he thanked her for the files. He's oblivious. Has no idea three quarters of the women in this building would do anything … and I do mean _anything_ … to get his attention."

"He really doesn't notice? Legit?"

"Legit. I've worked a few cases under Lukela where we assisted Five-0. Half the witnesses, the CSI techs, they get all giggly around him, like they're in high school. Dude's focused as hell, never notices. I don't think he cares about the attention because, well, you've seen Rollins … would you?"

"No. You're right. And ya know how I always say I'd never cheat 'cause my girlfriend would kill me?" McGarrett's girlfriend actually _could_ kill a guy."

"True, Bobby, true."

Both men laughed again and Danny chuckled to himself as he pushed through the autopsy suite doors, thinking of the flirting girls in the convertible years ago when Steve just kept driving. Oblivious, indeed.

#H50


	3. Locker room conversations

**Ladies locker room – The Palace**

/

_Two women's voices echoed in the room and bounced off the tiled walls._

"Guess _that's_ what it takes, huh, Rogers?" The first woman scoffed.

"What's _'what it takes',_ Ventola? What are you whining about now?"

"To get appointed to Five-0. If doing McGarrett was what it took, every woman on HPD would have volunteered."

"That's crap and you know it."

"Do I? McGarrett and Rollins are a couple, you know that, right?"

"Catherine Rollins is qualified for the task force. She was Naval Intelligence, did three tours overseas. She's been helping McGarrett with intel since Five-0 was formed."

"_That_ what they're calling it now? _Helping_ with _Intel_?"

"Oh my God. You're jealous because you propositioned McGarrett and were never even on his radar. Neither were any of the women who tried to get noticed. Even when Rollins was at sea for months, he was oblivious to all of you. Besides, McGarrett wouldn't jeopardize Five-0 to give his girlfriend a job. That's insane, even from you."

"Yeah, whatever. Maybe he and Williams" the woman made air quotes "'_Missed'_ Kalakaua and needed a substitute chick on the team."

"You're disgusting. They're like her big brothers, anyone can see that. I hear you saying shit like that again, I'll report your ass. I swear to God. Hell, I'll report you Lieutenant Kelly. See how well you talking bullshit about his cousin and friends goes over."

"Kelly?"

"Yeah. 'cause if I told Kalakaua, she'd kick your ass to hell and back, and if McGarrett or Williams found out, you'd be giving out parking tickets on the mainland."

"Jesus, Rogers, okay. Forget I said anything."

Their voices faded as they exited the restroom, never noticing Kono and Catherine standing off to the back of the room, next to the showers.

_/_

_/_

"Ahh, Shit." Kono gave Catherine a pained look.

"Kono, don't. Catherine placed a hand on Kono's arm. "I spent too many years in the Navy to give a crap about the rumor mill. No one who knows Steve would believe ... I just don't want anything to negatively affect the team."

"It won't." Kono smiled "You're too good at your job. Listen, You think that's the first asshole to make a comment like that about Five-0? Please."

Kono took her shield and weapon out of her locker, slamming it perhaps a bit harder than necessary.

"When we first formed, there were all kinds of rumors. Why was a non-cop running the task force? Why'd Steve pick _us_? Why Chin? Who half the force bad-mouthed and the other half ignored? Why Danny? When he had his choice of anyone, Steve chose the haole from Jersey who hated the island and had a mouth on him, to be his partner. Why _me_? _Especially_ me."

Kono sighed and sat on one of the benches. Catherine took a seat opposite, waiting for her to continue.

"I heard it all, Cath. Most of which the guys don't even know. Like Chin used stolen money and paid my way onto the team. Or I paid my way. On my back … or my knees. I … um ... put a few of the bigger assholes in their place. I almost understood it from the boys club, but from the women? I'd have thought since they'd paved the way, they'd be okay with a woman getting a great assignment. And most of them were, once I proved myself, you heard Rogers just now. But there's always a few. With you, it's different."

Kono stood and looped an arm around her friend. "You're no rookie. You're qualified. This here, today…" She waved her hand in the direction of the exit "… is nothing to worry about, she was jealous of _you_, personally, of you and Steve. Half the women we meet get a thing for him, but he's got it so bad for you, he never seems to notice. It's actually kind of funny, he's so oblivious."

Catherine hugged the younger woman, smiling. "I really missed you sister. I'm glad you're home."

Kono smiled back, her dark eyes twinkling. "Me, too. Thanks for helping us get here."

#H50


	4. Career Day

**Career Day**

\\

"... and let's all give a big round of applause to Detective Williams and Commander McGarrett from Five-0 for being our guests this afternoon." Grace's favorite teacher, Mrs. Bradley, addressed the group of eleven and twelve year olds as they broke into wild applause.

"Good job, you managed to get through the whole twenty minutes without discharging a weapon." Danny whispered as he slapped his partner on the shoulder, then bent to kiss Grace on the forehead.

"Danno, Uncle Steve, you guys were the best ones! Thanks so much."

"Anything for you, Gracie." Steve winked at his niece and turned when he felt Mrs. Bradley approach. The grandmotherly woman placed a hand on his arm. "Ma'am?"

"Commander, would you mind giving us a few more minutes? We have quite a few questions about the Navy SEALs." She gave Steve a dimpled smile. "It was _so_ nice of you boys to make time for our career day." Another smile, this one directed at Danny. "We hear quite a bit about Grace's Uncle Steve. And Grace _never_ stops talking about you, Detective, she certainly loves her daddy. She's _such_ a good student it's a pleasure to have Grace in my class."

Danny positively beamed and his blue eyes lit with pride. "Thank you, she loves your class. She's always been really smart, you know. Actually, she spoke in complete sentences very early…"

As Danny chatted with Mrs. Bradley for another minute, Steve went to answer questions. Grace followed him and sat at the edge of the area with rows of chairs and podiums. Steve and Danny had been the final speakers that Friday, and Danny was anxious to get his daughter home. It had been a long week. They were meeting Catherine at Kamekona's and afterwards, he planned an early night of popcorn and a movie with Grace.

Danny said goodbye to Mrs. Bradley, greeted a few parents from Grace's class, and took a seat to wait for his daughter and Steve to join him.

When he looked up a second later, a bark of laughter escaped his lips. It clearly wasn't the children who had questions for his partner. Steve was standing with his back against a podium in an obvious attempt the keep a group of four women from surrounding him. When Steve shot him a horrified look, Danny decided he'd rescue his partner and had just stood up when he heard "Hey, Nice presentation."

Danny spotted Lana Enomoto and Tim Barnes, who both had children in Grace's class. He stood to greet them. "Thanks." He saw Lana's eyes wander toward Steve and back. '_here it comes'_ he thought.

"So, we finally met the famous Uncle Grace is always talking about."

"Yeah, Lana, that's Steve." Danny answered.

Tim smiled. "Ohhh, and you didn't warn the poor S.O.B. that he'd be fresh meat for those hyenas?" Tim nodded in Steve's direction. Tim had broken up with his partner a few months ago and Danny had leant an ear at the Daddy/Daughter picnic while the girls were putting out the desserts they'd made. "Harsh, Williams." He chuckled. "Oh well, take it easy. Lana, I'll see you for car pool, Tuesday." Tim wandered off.

"He's single?" Lana's eyes flicked toward Steve again." _'and boom'_ Danny thought. Lana had hit on him when he was still dating Gabby. She was pretty, and a good mom from what he could tell, but she'd worked her way through dating most of the single dads at the school and even a few of the faculty. She was really clingy from what he'd heard, and Danny had been happy he was attached when they'd co-chaperoned a dance.

"Nope. Sorry, Lana. He's got a girlfriend."

"A _serious_ one?"

"Long-term serious. Live-together serious."

"Ahh, damn. I figured. I tried to talk to him earlier. Dropped a hint or two, but he seemed ... well ... _oblivious_." She sighed. "Well, can't blame a girl for trying, right? I gotta get Erin home. Take care, Danny."

"Yeah, you too." Danny gave a half wave as Grace came running up. "Danno! Uncle Steve said to tell you 's.o.s.' and I'm starving, anyway, so let's go eat!"

Deciding his partner had suffered enough, Danny yelled, "Hey, Steve, let's go, _your girlfriend's_ holding our table!" Laughing at the look of relief on his best friend's face, he turned, dropped an arm around Grace's shoulder, and walked toward the car.

_#H50_


	5. Fan Club

As always, Love to my twitter McRollers and all my reviewers! ~~ Mari

\

_**Grace Williams' P.O.V.**_

\

I'm standing with two friends at the 'parent pickup area' of my school, waiting for Danno. We have a super fun night planned and I'm really excited.

"Oh my _God_, who's _that_?" I'm so busy trying to spot my dad in the mob of people, I don't even realize Cindy's talking to me until she pokes me.

"Who's what? I mean who?"

"Duh, the guy with your dad. He's like the hottest guy on the planet."

Oh. She's spotted my uncle, who I guess hasn't had a chance to change after work. He's still wearing his badge and holster. "That's Uncle Steve."

"Uncle? _You're_ related to _him_!?" Wow, okay, that sounded kind of mean.

"Well, yeah, he's not my Mom or Dad's brother, but he's my Dad's partner so we're ohana."

"Partner? Crap, he's gay?"

"Not that kind of partner. They're cops. And best friends. My dad's Five-0."

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

_"What?!_" I look right at her. She's got my full attention now.

Cindy's seventeen, and the older sister of Barbara, one of my BFFs. She only pays attention to Barb when there's something in it for her. She's never even spoken to me. I'm not cool enough to hold her attention for long, but it looks like my uncle is.

"I said ... Has. He. Got. A. _Girlfriend_?" She's twirling her hair.

"Eww, Cindy … he's like … _old_." I tell her.

"No way."

"Yes, _way_. He's as old as _my Dad_!"

"Still a hottie anyway!" She turns away and jumps up and down; calling to a friend she saw across the school lawn.

The next thing I know, Cindy and two of her friends are surrounding Linda, Barb and me, and they're all whispering and staring at my family. Barb's rolling her eyes at her sister, but I feel my cheeks getting red. They think my _uncle_ is hot, how embarrassing.

Cindy's two friends, who normally wouldn't even look my way, are talking to me now. "_Steve _freaking_ McGarrett _from Five-0 is your uncle?! _Your_ dad is _that_ Williams?" the taller one asks.

"Yeah, my dad is Detective Danny Williams. He's second in command of the task force." I smile, I can't help it. I'm so proud of Danno. I'm the center of attention for a minute. This wouldn't be bad, if it wasn't only 'cause they want information about Uncle Steve.

It's not like I don't know how good looking Uncle Steve is; I see grown women act stupid around him all the time. When I was younger and we'd be on the beach, or out for shave ice, they'd come up to us and pretend to be all interested in me, asking if he was a _single_ parent and stuff. I'm used to that, women do it to Danno a lot, too. They say things like "Ohh your little girl is so cute, she looks just like you." It's kind of funny sometimes, but Cindy and her friends are in high school and … just … ick!

Two more girls have joined us now. "Who ya talking about?"

"The hottie with her dad" they point to me.

I look up. Danno's on his way over with Uncle Steve, who's got a smile on his face. I wave at him and he gives me a thumbs up and waves back. That means the reservations are all set for tonight.

I take a big breath. "Hi, Daddy." I don't say Danno in front of the older girls, I don't want to explain it and it's not like they're my friends or anything. I hug him. "I missed you!" Today's the beginning of his week and I miss him so much when it's not.

"Hey, me too, Babe, so much. Hello ladies." He tells my friends.

"'Hi!" Linda and Barb answer him. "h'lo" is all he gets from the older girls, who suddenly get all quiet.

My uncle comes up to the group. "Gracie!" He hugs me. "All ready for tonight?"

"Yeah, I can't wait!"

Uncle Steve knows Linda. "Hey Linda, how's your grandma?" he asks.

"She's good, Uncle Steve." Sometimes Linda hangs out with us. She's at our house a lot when I'm with Danno. Her parents both died and she lives with her Granny Josie. She's got no aunts and uncles, so she's 'adopted' mine.

"Uncle Steve, these are my … friends." I point to the group, trying to be polite. Uncle Steve turns to smile at the girls.

They all stare, just about squeak out "Nice to meet you." and start giggling like crazy. I could just die.

Danno's trying really hard not to laugh when Uncle Steve turns toward him, looking confused.

While all this is happening, another car pulls up behind Danno's and Aunty Catherine gets out, wearing jeans and a T shirt. She's standing behind Uncle Steve now, pointing to her watch.

Looking at the group of girls, which also includes her sister, Barb whispers kinda loud, "Oh my God, they're all crushing on your uncle! You'd better go before your Dad invites 'em along on your night out!"

Now, I know Danno totally heard that, but he doesn't say anything, except to whisper to my aunt. He sort of nods toward the group of giggling girls who are too busy - thank God - to notice, and my uncle. Whatever he said is funny, 'cause he and Aunty Catherine burst out laughing.

"Hi, Sweetie!" Now, if my mom called me that in front of my friends, I'd die. But, coming from Aunty Catherine, who is one of the coolest ladies I've ever met, it's okay. "Ohhh, Gracie, I love your earrings. Are you all ready to go?"

"Thanks!" I say, giving her a hug. "Can't wait; this is going to be so cool!"

Barb is poking me in the ribs. "We'd better go." I say. I'm ready for my night out, too.

The night out is part of my birthday present. My Aunt and Uncle are going with me and Danno to dinner and to play laser tag.

Now, lots of people might think hanging out with your family can't be much fun, but they don't know mine. Danno's the best dad in the world. He's smart and brave and he can do anything. We have so much fun, even if we're just home having a pizza and movie night. He gave up his whole life to follow me here when Mom made us move. I was only eight when we said good bye in Newark airport and I was crying so hard that I didn't realize until I was walking away that Danno had been crying, too. That made me so sad I cried all the way to Hawaii. I was so happy to see him when he got here three weeks later, that I wouldn't let go of his hand all day.

My Uncle Steve would do anything for me, and he's the coolest guy ever. Well, after Danno. He took me snorkeling, and he taught me how to tread water like a SEAL. After Aunty Kono gave me enough surfing lessons, Uncle Steve bought me my own surfboard; a pink one, with 'Gracie' on it. And before he even met me, he sent me and Danno to swim with dolphins. He's also Danno's best friend and I'm old enough to know that even though Danno always tells me he didn't give up anything to leave New Jersey, because his life is with me, wherever I am, I know he misses our family back there. I also know how important it is that Uncle Steve is his _brother_ now, just as much as if he were blood family.

Aunty' Catherine's awesome, too. Not all mushy like most of my friends' aunts. She showed me self defense stuff last week and we practiced on Uncle Steve and Danno. I learned to 'use my opponent's weight against him' and I flipped my dad over my shoulder! She takes me shopping, too, and last time we went, we picked out matching lip glosses. She even let me borrow her necklace to wear to the Daddy/Daughter dance this year! Danno says she's the best thing that ever happened to Uncle Steve and that he's really lucky to have her. I think they're lucky to have each other and I hope if they have a baby someday, it's a girl because I already have a brother and I want a little cousin to give all my old dolls and stuff to.

I always feel safe with them, too. Just like when I'm with Danno. I know they'd never let anything hurt me. Let's put it this way: in a fight, my very pretty Aunt can easily take out most people's dads. And Uncle Steve's pretty intimidating. He would be even if he wasn't a Navy SEAL _and_ head of Five-0.

I'm really looking forward to laser tag tonight. I've wanted to go forever, but Danno kept saying I had to wait while he and my Mom thought about it. Then I realized that was 'cause it was a surprise from Uncle Steve for my birthday.

Behind me, the girls have cornered my uncle. Cindy got the nerve to talk first. "You're a SEAL, _and_ Five-0? That's, like, _so_ cool! Can we see your badge?"

"Uh, Sure." He un-clips it, looking embarrassed, and hands it over so they can get a better look.

"Ohhhh." They all giggle again. "So what did you do in the SEALS?" "Did you get lots of terrorists?"

"I … I can't really … talk about it … it's classified." Uncle Steve looks at Aunty Catherine but she's trying really hard not to laugh. She can't even look at Danno, I can tell. It's like in class when I can't look at Linda or we'll start laughing and never stop.

The girls are babbling a bunch more questions like: "how old are you... is that your _girlfriend_... how much money do you make... did you ever kill anybody... what kind of women are there on Five-0 ..." and oh my God, I feel my cheeks burning ... "are all the SEALS as cute as y..." When Barb shoots her sister a death look, she stutters, turns red and stops.

Uncle Steve's super uncomfortable now. Skipping over that last 'almost' question, he hits on the one he can pass over.

"Well, we all work together. In fact, Catherine's on the task force." He grabs her hand and pulls her forward, between him and the group of girls "Why don't you ask her about that?" He keeps his hands on her shoulders, which are shaking, and she's wiping her eyes. Danno is trying so hard not to laugh, his nose and eyes are all crinkled up.

"_Are_ you his girlfriend?" One of the girls asks.

When my aunt answers "Wow, some people just say hello…" Danno laughs out loud.

Linda looks at Cindy "Okay just … just stop! Your sister told you Grace's family is Five-0. Stop acting like a dork and asking so many personal questions. That's just rude!"

"Oh, God, okay. Barb did tell me you were all cops once. I just don't usually listen to her much, is all. We didn't mean anything uh, nosy, it's just, that... like... we figured it would be cool to work with … especially if they were like uhhh" ... she stops herself and just stares. Kind of like when the teacher asks you a question and you're too scared to say you don't know the answer so you just look at her and hope to disappear. "Well, anyway, Beth had a real question. Ask them Beth, go ahead." Beth is a senior, a year older than the others, and sorta quiet.

"Honey, what did you want to know?" Aunty Catherine asks.

"Is it hard to be a woman on the police force?" Beth asks quietly.

Aunty Cath is being super nice. "If you're really interested, I'd be happy to tell you all about it, but you should talk to Officer Kalakaua, she's been on Five-0 from the start, a lot longer than I have, I was in the Navy, like Steve."

I look at my uncle, who looks really happy the attention is not on him.

Beth says, real soft, "Did you both go to the academy? I was thinking about the police academy after community college, but my mom keeps saying it's a bad idea for a girl, too dangerous and too much competition. We can't afford a four year college."

My aunt grabs Beth's hand now and pulls her aside. "Honey, neither of us went to the academy, since we were in the Navy, but Grace's dad and the other two members of the task force did." She nods at my dad. "We'd be happy to answer your questions, though. Stop by, you can even bring your mom."

"Wow. Thank you so much. I'd like that a lot!"

My aunt, who's smiling sweetly at the whole group of girls and looking back and forth between them and my uncle, waits for them to say something. When they don't, she hands Beth a card. "Here, have your mom call me and I'll arrange a visit for you to see how we work." She includes all the girls in her offer. Hey, if they're all going to visit my family at work, I'm gonna go too. Maybe I'll just happen to be hanging with Danno that day.

"Great!" Beth says, "Thanks so much, I'll call you Monday!"

Cindy and Tiffany jump in, "We'll come with her!" "Uh, you're in charge, right?" They look at my uncle again, "So, like, _you'll_ be there, right?"

Okay, I think I have to stop this, but Danno comes to the rescue "Well, we'll see you girls soon, okay? We have to go now or we'll be late." Way to go, Danno!

The girls whisper goodbye and run off, looking over their shoulders and giggling. "Okay, let's go, move it out." As we start walking back to the cars, Danno slaps Uncle Steve on the back, "You have a fan club, Babe."

My aunt hugs Uncle Steve around the waist. "Yeah, there may broken hearts or crying if you're not there when they visit." She laughs.

"What!? No way, and I will _not_ be there for any _visit_." Uncle Steve says while he puts his arm around her shoulder.

They stop walking when Danno says, "_Really_, Steve? God, you_ are _oblivious!" Then he looks at Aunty Cath says "McGarret-itis" and the two of them burst out laughing. Must be an inside joke.

"Shut up, Danno!" Uncle Steve growls. He takes a fake swing at my dad without letting go of my aunt, and smiles at me. I smile back. "Laugh it up, you two. Just for that, I call Gracie's on my team." He holds his hand out to me and we fist-bump "Let's go eat, and we'll see who's crying after laser tag."

#H50


	6. Members Only

_Thanks for the incredible reviews and support. I have a ridiculously good time writing FFs and I'm thrilled when people enjoy them. _

**_ H50McRoll_**_ – this one's for you, Babe, for bringing us all together! You'll spot my homage. I do hope you like it!_

_I have a few fics brewing, but Cat (CatsFancier) asked so nicely for another '__Oblivious'__ installment that I did this today. _

_Love & Jersey Hugs from a beach girl who lives in what right now is the frozen wasteland that is Danno's home area of Essex County, NJ. We currently have 10" of ice-crusted snow and -10 wind chill factors. xo Mari_

H

5

0

**Oblivious 6 - Members Only**

/

**H50 HQ – Bullpen**

/

"Um, Commander McGarrett? Here's those reports you requested from the archives." Stephanie Ramirez, the newest hire in HQ Records, was fresh out of college and model-pretty with huge dark eyes. She bit her bottom lip and beamed at Steve. "Would you like me to organize them chronologically for you? Or I could go through them and alphabetize them, or make an Excel spread sheet of the info?"

"Just the reports will be fine, thanks. It's Stephanie, right?" Steve looked away from the screen above the smart table where he was standing between Catherine and Kono and smiled. "Here, I'll take them." He held out his hand "Thanks for dropping them off, they could've sent them up with a runner." Everyone knew they often made the new employees do grunt work down in Records "You lose a coin toss?" He joked, but didn't wait for a reply. He turned his focus back to the screen.

Stephanie stifled a giggle and handed the files to Steve. "I won." As soon as the words left her lips, her hand flew to cover her mouth and her cheeks colored "Um, I mean … I … you're welcome, Commander. If there's anything else you need…" She trailed off, fidgeting.

Catherine elbowed Steve lightly and nodded toward the girl who was shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "Steve…"

"What? Oh, sorry. No, thank you, that'll be all." He added without breaking his focus on the task at hand. "Kono, zoom in, right there." He pointed to a detail in a photo.

Kono rolled her eyes at Cath over Steve's head as Stephanie skittered from the room with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh my God, Boss."

"What? What'd you find?" Steve looked between the two women then at the display screen.

"Find?" Kono stared at him. "A member of the Steve McGarrett fan club is what I found. I thought she was gonna pee her pants when you smiled at her."

It was Steve's turn to stare. "What? No way." Catherine couldn't help but laugh at his incredulous look. He pivoted toward her. "You and Danny put her up to that. You didn't notice anything about that girl, Kono, because there was nothing to notice. All she did was say 'here's the files' and 'you're welcome.'"

Kono chuckled. "Boss, Boss, Boss. So oblivious." She shook her head "What she _actually_ said was …" Kono adopted the posture of a love-struck teen, complete with wringing hands. She batted her eyes, bit her bottom lip while smiling, looked up through down-turned lashes and in a higher voice that sounded nothing like her own, said "Wow, Commander McGarrett, you're like soooo hot, all my friends are jealous because I got to come up here and hand you some paperwork! Here are the files you asked for. Do you want me to do like ten hours of additional work on these for you? Then maybe I could wash your truck on my lunch break? _Anything_ else you need … just ask. Oh, and 'You're wellllcome, Commander.'"

Kono burst into laughter along with Catherine. "They had a freaking _coin_ _toss_ down in archives! Holy _shit_, Steve, I can't … Cath you'd better sleep with an eye open girl…"

"You're nuts." Steve made a dismayed scoff "Both of you." And just as Danny entered, he strode into his office leaving the women hanging on each other and trying to compose themselves.

Danny joined them at the smart table. "What's so funny? I could use a laugh. Chin and I just raided the apartment from the Frank Smith case. Guy's a friggin' hoarder. I'm actually considering burning my shoes. Who the hell knows what we walked through?" He shuddered. "Chin had to go into the basement storage area. He's down in the locker room taking a shower." He looked at his grinning teammates "Give."

"The new girl from records just dropped off archival reports for Steve and I was waiting for her to ask for his autograph. They did a _coin toss_ to see who got to come up here." Kono gasped and wiped her eyes. "I pointed it out and he totally denied it and ducked into his office."

Danny smirked. "McGarrett-itis." He confirmed and Catherine chuckled. "We named it while you were away."

"Danny!" Steve's voice cut through the bullpen.

"Ahhh I'm being summoned." He popped through the glass doors to Steve's office just as his partner was about to call his name again.

"You bellowed, Steven?" Danny's eyes were laughing, belying his attempt at a serious expression.

"Do. Not. Encourage. Them." Steve actually looked perplexed.

Before Danny could respond, Catherine came up behind him. "Steve, we have something. Smith's son was holed up in an office building about three miles from here. HPD's bringing him in."

Steve stood and checked his weapon, calling, "Kono, get Chin and head over there, search the offices. We'll meet you back here."

"On it, Boss. Kono called over her shoulder as her boots clicked across the floor on her way to the door.

"I'm gonna grab the son's financial records from when he lived in Philly." Danny said as he headed for his office "I have them on my laptop, I got the email just before Chin and I left."

"Good, I'll go through them, see if there's anything there that can lead us to the third guy." Catherine said. As she was about to follow Danny out, she was stopped by Steve's hand on her arm.

"Steve?" She turned toward him.

"Cath? That stuff before, about me attracting, um … _attention_ …" He looked so serious, Catherine turned to face him fully.

"Steve, Kono was … _we_ were just busting you, you know that, right?" Steve wasn't sensitive, so she was a bit puzzled, but she clarified anyway.

"Yeah, no, I don't care about you guys ragging on me, I just wanna make sure," Steve ran a hand through his hair "_you_ know that even if I was cognizant of half the stuff you claim I miss, I'd never encourage … _anything_," He smiled gently and when Cath looked in his eyes she saw the earnestness there "and _why_." He shrugged. "Because I don't want … need … attention from anyone else; haven't for a long, long time."

In spite of their very strict _no PDA_ policy, Catherine was tempted to kiss him right there. Instead, she put her hand over his where it still rested on her arm. "Of course I do, because it goes both ways." She squeezed his fingers.

"And for the record, that's why we tease you, because you _don't_ encourage it, don't even see it. It's also part of what makes you so attractive to the" she air quoted "'McGarrett fan club', Like I've said before: handsome _and_ smart; you could easily be a player. Instead, you're ... well ... you."

"Attractive, huh?"

"Oh, now I've done it. Don't get conceited on me, Commander."

Steve laughed. "Never."

She brushed an imaginary something from his shoulder, simply because she needed to touch him. "Wanna know a secret?" Her hushed tone dripped with innuendo.

"Hell, yes." He smiled sexily.

"That Fan Club?" Her brown eyes were laughing and she looked around theatrically before whispering "You're lookin' at the charter member."

"Yeah?" He tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, and I think I deserve extra _perks_ for that." She leered at him.

Steve glanced out at the bullpen and seeing no one, stepped close enough that Catherine could feel his breath as he whispered in her ear. "Perks? Well, we'll have to review that request. There's a special meeting tonight, _charter members _only. We'll put it on the agenda. That … and there's the matter of dues …"

Catherine smiled wickedly at him. "You're on, Commander." She turned to leave the room, then stopped and turned back murmuring "And what exactly do **_I _**get if **_I _**win a coin toss?" Before she continued to walk into the bull pen.

Her stomach flipped as Steve's growled 'Anything you want.' rang in her ears.

#

#

_End. Thanks for reading._


End file.
